vs_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SquiTwo/Steven Universe: FTL feats galore!
Lapis flies to Homeworld A large part of this calculation is owed to this blog post on VSB Wiki "During the 26th episode of the show, Ocean gem, Lapis takes off the Earth and flies to Homeworld, which is located in another galaxy, with the closest existing galaxy to Earth being 25,000 light years away. And for a timeframe? This one's a little trickier actually. There's 23 episodes between Lapis leaving Earth and her transmitting a message from the homeworld, in which we see the passage of 27 days Spoiler: 27 days *"House Guest" - 1 day *"Space Race" - 1 day *"Secret Team" - 1 day *"Island Adventure" - 3 days *"Keep Beach City Weird" - 1 day *"Fusion Cuisine" - 2 days *"Garnet's Universe" - 1 day *"Watermelon Steven" - 1 day *"Lion 3: Straight to Video" - 1 day *"Warp Tour" - 1 day *"Alone Together" - 1 day *"The Test" - 1 day *"Future Vision" -1 day *"On the Run" - 1 day *"Horror Club" - 1 day *"Winter Forecast" - 1 day *"Maximum Capacity" - 3 days *"Marble Madness" - 1 day *"Rose's Scabbard" - 1 day *"Open Book" - 1 day *"Shirt Club" - 1 day *"Story for Steven" - 1 day Total = 27 days 28 accounting for the events of the game Attack the light!. So there are 28 canonical days separating these two events, but I'll go ahead and assume each episode represents a week in order to make it more conservative. Also makes more sense since it's New Years' Eve in Maximum capacity. So our timeframe is 28*7 = 196 days = 1.6934e+7 seconds" We know the distance between homeworld is about 2 galaxies away as shown by the Steven Universe: The Movie's clip of Steven warping from Gem Homeworld all the way to earth. Length of a singular galaxy: about 1e+21 meters 2 galaxies = 2e+21 meters Speed = 2e+21 meters / 1.6934e+7 seconds Speed = 1.18105586 × 1014 m / s 'or '''393,957.829c '('''MFTL+ in the hundred thousands) This would scale to Lapis and those comparable The Blast of the 3 Diamonds Using the distance of 2 galaxies, distance is equal to 2e+21 meters Since this attack only took 1.06 seconds according to this blog, https://www.narutoforums.org/xfa-blog-entry/steven-universe-steven-in-the-sky-with-diamonds.36958/ That would be a speed of about 1.8867925e+21 meters per second or 6,293,662,330,891.593 times the speed of light '('MFTL+ in the trillions) Rose Quartz was able to react to the blast while it was still very far away and had enough time to shield Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst. Peridot warps from Homeworld to the Galaxy Warp https://youtu.be/2cUHns4dHqc?t=129 As the name implies, Peridot warped from Homeworld to the Galaxy Warp on earth, and Steven could peak out the Warp Pad and react to Peridot moving that fast Peridot uses the Warp to travel from Homeworld to Earth in 15 seconds Distance = 2e+21 meters Speed = ' 1.3333333e+20 meters per second' or 4.44752116 × 1011 times the speed of light '('MFTL+ in the hundred billions) In response to the argument "Gems can't go faster than light due to their light based bodies" We discussed this on the wiki's discord but, One of the knowledgable members of this verse and Owner of this Wiki, Speedy, stated on the discord "but there's no reason their reactions can't be that high, and frankly with all the instances of unequivocal MFTL+ speed, I'd be far more inclined to label the destabilization as the outlier." Category:Blog posts